Knight
Knight was a title from Earth's European medieval history. It was often bestowed on officers by a monarch. Knights were often portrayed in Human literature as the "hero" character. Specifics Traditional knights wore iron suits of plate armor, rode war horses, and followed a code of called chivalry. Occasionally they became lawless and answered only to their king. ( ) The armor often had chain mail underneath, affording extra protection, but the heavy weight reduced the time warriors could endure fighting. A hood with a coif hung down to protect the neck. ( ) Organizations of knights on Earth included the Knights of the Round Table, Knights Templar, and Teutonic knights. Similar honorable institutions existed on other planets, including Cardassia, Fortenue, Gorn Hegemony, the Hydran Kingdom, Jodarr, Qo'noS, and Troyius. The and heavy cruiser were named after the title. In chess and three-dimensional chess, the knight chess piece symbolized a knight on horseback. History Hydrans knighted all officers from the moment they became cadets. ( }}) In 2700 B.C., wearing chain mail and a suit of armor, Zar fought Rorgan Death-Hand in combat on the planet Sarpeidon, but had the advantage of knowing from Spock what historically had led to his death in the battle. ( ) In 2254, José Tyler likened James T. Kirk to a knight, rushing off to save the day. Later, Leonard McCoy likened Kirk to Sir Galahad riding his horse to save knights trapped by a wizard. ( ) In 2266, robot knights formed a chessboard formation and attacked a landing party from the . ( }}) In 2267, on the Amusement Park planet, Tonia Barrows imagined herself in a princess dress. When McCoy mentioned she should be defended by an army of Don Juans, a Black Knight appeared on a horse with a lance. ( ) In 2269, as a show of unpredictability, Enowil generated an adventure for Kirk, McCoy and Nyota Uhura to watch. A large mauve dragon flew above them carrying a princess, breathing fire that smelled of orange-blossoms, pursued by a man in knight armor. The dragon flew into a mountain cave. A legion of creatures blocked the hero’s path, but were routed by the sudden appearance of the American cavalry. Then a flock of dragons swooped to attack the cavalry. To give the hero hope, Enowil introduced the wizard Roald the Invisible, who waved his hands and caused a lightning storm to scatter the dragons. Kirk got bored after 30 minutes, before the hero had reached the cave, but Enowil said the adventure would go on without his guidance. Enowil said if McCoy wanted an original tale, rather one stepped in lore, that he should come back on Tuesdays. ( ) In 2270, Garth of Izar thanked James T. Kirk for believing in him. Kirk felt as though King Arthur had just knighted him. ( }}) In 2354, six-year-old Annika Hansen read about the Knights of the Round Table in a tent in a shed behind her Aunt Helen’s house. ( ) In 2369, the notions knights and chivalry reminded Worf, son of Mogh of Qo'noS, so much so that he asked Reginald Barclay to write a holodeck program about them. Barclay claimed to be familiar with King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, but wasn’t familiar with the German Teutonic knights that Worf specified. Barclay wrote ''Arthur Rex'', casting Worf as a knight, Barclay as his squire, Jean-Luc Picard as his king, and the Black Knight as challenger to a jousting battle atop unicorns. ( ) In 2373, Tom Paris’s holodeck programs all included Ricky. She played the role of damsel in distress in his knight program. ( ) In 2376, Worf, son of Mogh compared the [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the Bat'leth]] to the Earth Knights Templar, which B'Oraq, daughter of Grala considered apt. Klag, son of M'Raq did not recognize the reference. ( ) In 2379, the Tezwan officer Tenila knelt after materializing aboard a runabout in higher gravity. Jim Peart congratulated her, but joked that she wasn’t ready to be knighted. ( ) Knights * Baklor (Cardassia) * Black Knight (Amusement Park planet) * Demos (Cardassia) * Goluk (Qo'noS) * Hevna (Qo'noS) * H'Ta, son of Kahmar (Qo'noS) * Huss (Qo'noS) * (Delta Quadrant) * James T. Kirk (drugged, Fortenue system) * Kivin (Fortenue system) * Klag, son of M'Raq (Qo'noS) * Klyst (Cardassia) * Koros (Delta Quadrant) * K'Vada (Qo'noS) * Lak'trkk (Cardassia) * Martok, son of Urthog (Qo'noS) * Rolano (Jodarr) * Silver Paladin (Earth) * Valktar (Cardassia) * Weylyn (Delta Quadrant) * Worf, son of Mogh (Qo'noS) * Zar (Sarpeidon) Literary knights * Galahad * Gawain * Saint George * Lancelot * Don Quixote Orders of knights * Acton (Troyius) * Guardians Errant (Gorn Hegemony) * Hydran military (Hydran Kingdom) * Knights of the Round Table (Britain, Earth) * Knights Templar (Italy, Earth) * Kuderian Guards (Jodarr) * Order of Starfleet (Delta Quadrant) * [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the Bat'leth]] (Qo'noS) * Rom Knights (Cardassia) * Teutonic knights (Germany, Earth) Appendices Appearances * * * }} * * * * * * References * * (introduction) * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * External link * * Category:Titles